TDIA01 - Sandtrap
|dates = 29 April 2010 - 27 July 2010 |authors = #"Putting on the Green" — TimeLadyX #"Episode Two" — David Evans #"Like Sands Through the Hourglass" — Julie Swift #"A Day in the Life" — Raichel Holland #"Heads in the Sand" — Jeff Bueck #"Sudden Death" — Philip Alderman #"For Everyone There Is A Time" — Jon Andersen (2 Parts) |mod = Jeff Bueck |blurb = |artist = Jon Andersen |alt = |cast = * 10th Doctor |guest = * Raulo Marquez * Robert Young * The Sandmaster * Peter Gantrey * Carrie Underhill * Dan Stevens * Tina Murray * Sidotti Cho * Meklit Bokassa * Runako Bokassa * The Shadow Architect |roots = * The well publicised infidelities of Tiger Woods. * American golfing culture. * She-Hulk #27 (2007) onwards: shapechanging alien bounty hunters in an RV. * Death's Head: Freelance peacekeeping agents. Yes? * Space Balls: the RV has taken on the appearance of a flying recreational vehicle like the 'Eagle 5'. * Days of Our Lives: Some chapter titles. * Judge Dredd: Sidotti and Mek are basically using the Mk II Lawgivers from the Stallone movie adaption. * Ulysses 31: Zotrans. |fluffs = |goofs = |tech = * The freelance peacekeeping agents use perception filters, which force people to rationalise the unusual into something that makes sense to their world view. This tech is also utilised by their vehicle, which also benefits from standard gear like navigational deflectors and cloaking shrouds. * They also use sidearms that fire cannister rounds, smart munitions that contain a voice-programable nano-swarm capable of producing a number of effects. * Cultures that have developed faster than light communications are referred to as post-neutrino, while those who can just travel FTL are referred to as super-luminal. |plot = |jokes = |fashion = * The Doctor's golfing tweeds. |double = * While not quite a double entendre, the opening passages of chapter 4 appear to indicate a mundane terrestial situation until the reveal of the front window opening into warp space. |disasters = |triumphs = |cont = * The weapon signatures of Daleks are as yet unknown to the rest of the Milky Way during this time period (likely due to the event horizon of the Time War). Sontarrans are however well known, and referred to derrogatively as 'stumps'. * The currency of the galactic economy is the mazuma, while the standard lingua franca is known as Interlac. |links = * Reference is made to the after effects of the numerous defeated alien invasions of modern day Earth during the RTD era of the series. |locations = Isleworth Golf Club, Florida USA, November 28, 2009. The office of the Shadow Architect, roughly similar time period |history = * The Earth is recovering from the recent Dalek invasion; while UNIT has recovered enough to mount local defensive operations, it has yet to replace its orbital capacity such as non-hostile alien traffic control. |unwritten = |also = |bottomline = }} Category:10th Doctor stories